


I Promise, We'll put this all Back Together Again

by orphan_account



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Blind Character, Blindness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gen, Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Muteness, On Hiatus, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Politics, Public Display of Affection, Punishment, Sexual Tension, Silence, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link is perfectly happy with the life he currently has with Ghirahim, but when politics with the lands of Hyrule come into play, it introduces many factors into the game than Link is willing to deal with. Thus, tension starts to build between what he believed was a person he loved and reveal things that Link would rather've just left unrevealed.





	1. Chapter 1

Link was perfectly happy to sit on Ghirahim's lap, kissing the demon with fervor openly in the throne room. Ghirahim responded to each kiss by running his fingers through the blond's hair and cupping his cheek. Although they  _were_ visibly making out infront of others, it wasn't as if they were having public sex. 

Ghirahim certainly wasn't opposed to showing off his perfect little pet to everyone under his reign, however all within Link's comfort always in mind.

His little Skychild was now incapable of speaking verbally and seeing with his own eyes. No physical condition had made him medically classified as blind or mute, but rather it was the use of Ghirahim's magic. 

He did that to himself though. If Link truly proved to be unhappy with his "disability," Ghirahim promised to take note right away and give it back, but currently, his pet had shown absolutely no such wishes. Link's health, safety, and happiness were all in his best interest because after all, a pet was supposed to be loved an taken care of, not abused to no end. He made extra sure that Link came before everything else. 

The only time either of them pulled away was to finally get in a breath after their lungs burned for fresh air. Link pulled away more often, as he was a couple inches less than a foot shorter than the demon, and had quite a bit less air than his master. Suddenly at the one of the times he pulled away Ghirahim took the chance to latch onto his neck instead of Link's lips. With a small breathy moan, the blond tilted his head away after brushing aside the neckline of his loose shirt and let Ghirahim have more access to his neck and shoulder. The demon didn't hesitate to bite at the exposed flesh before him, leaving dark red marks on the pale flesh. He licked old markings gently and pressed soft kisses to the new, angry red ones he had just made on his pet's porcelain-like skin. 

Link only leaned in like a rag doll, becoming mush under Ghirahim's administrations. He could care less about the slight pinching with every mark and bite Ghirahim left, fangs sinking into his flesh, letting small droplets of blood appear only to be licked away.

_It showed that he was already owned._

Nobody could rightfully lay their hands on Link without getting hell from Ghirahim. 

Ghirahim cleaned up the boy's neck with a small cloth kept in his pocket before replacing the neckline of his shirt back in the right position. When his master was done, Link smiled to himself and leaned into the taller man's chest. He happily closed his eyes and fell asleep, listening to Ghirahim's heartbeat. 

The demon lord smiled slightly was he carefully pet his Skychild's hair, making sure not to rouse him from sleep. 

He drifted off himself for a bit until he jolted awake at the sound of the wooden doors opening. He glanced to make sure he didn't wake Link up and he glanced at his visitor with a frown. 

"Don't you know how to knock?" Ghirahim citisized. 

The messenger instantly kneeled, making no eye contact with the demon lord sitting in the singular throne at the top of the dais with someone laying perpendicular in his lap. "I'm greatly sorry for the disturbance, my lord. The council wishes for a meeting as soon as possible . . . I-my lord, it is not a request. The situation is urgent."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes to himself and stood up, carefully picking up his sleeping former hero bridal style. He uttered to himself, "Sissies!" before continuing at the messenger. "Tell them that I will be there shortly. You are dismissed." 

The messenger promptly bowed and went on his way to deliver the message. Ghirahim snapped his fingers quietly and appeared in his bed chamber with Link still in his arms.

With his magic he rearranged the pillows and pulled back the sheet and comforter on Link's side of the bed before gently laying the young man down. He then used his own hands to pull the covers back up and tucked his little lover in. 

Ghirahim strolled over to the body length mirror and checked his appearance thouroghly, fixing a couple stray hairs and smoothing out wrinkles in his attire. Then he grabbed his mantle from a coat hanger by the door and put it on, clasping the diamond shaped brooches on the front, and straightening the collar. Then the demon opened the door to his chamber and closed it quietly behind him, ready to fix the hell that was about to occur in the council room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is just another story that I'm going to post as I see fit. Sorry this is kind of a really bad small chapter, but it accomplished all that it needed too. I'll be doing my best to make these chapters in this story as long as possible without dragging it out. I hope you enjoy

The bickering between members had eventually ceased, and had actually eased into a more casual talk towards the end of the meeting. Several.wondered if they were actually willing to shut up or if they were afraid someone would _kindly_ do it for them. 

During meetings, there usually consisted of twelve to thirteen Lords of different regions sitting around an almost oval shaped table, and Ghirahim sat at the head of. The white haired demon wasn't by any means a higher rank or social standing than any of the other lords, he just had more power in the region they were currently at: the capital. This was Ghirahim's home and sector, so it was only right for Ghirahim to host everyone else. 

"Lord Ghirahim, now that you've finally arrived, we can begin. As known previously, we've had issues before with the lands of Hyrule through trade and with border disputes. However nothing has quite escalated to the point where the national governments needed to be involved." The council member leading the meeting explained the current sitation. "Queen Zelda, has taken the responsibility of peace between both of our nations into her own hands and has requested the making of a treaty and restrictions both parties must follow."

Ghirahim frowned. "Why was I not notified of the plan sooner?"

"Because we had just received word this morning of her arrival. Sir, she is here now ready to make negotiations." 

"We will need to discuss our portion of plans before we can agree to anything they have to offer. Her majesty will have to expect her stay to be extended, and hopefully that is not too much of an issue. Has someone shown her to her temporary chambers?"

A younger member responded from his seat as the lead member took his. "As of yet, no. Nobody has been given the change, milord. I can send for someon—"

"Lord Alber, that won't be necessary. I can do so myself right now." Ghirahim quietly stood from his seat at the head of the table and wiped off some dust from the front of his clothing. "We can properly resume this session once we have her majesty with us over dinner."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Zelda and her younger half brother Sheik are kindly escorted to their rooms by Ghirahim. Sheik notices something off about the demon within the first ten minutes of meeting the man. Zelda however, focuses less about the oddities of the demon and more on the effect of her brother's behavior on their treaty.

Queen Zelda tapped her foot as she waited in the area that she was lead into to wait for the demon council members to make a decision on. And in the end, those thirteen people didnt even make a full decision, they only stated that they would resume their neeting later during dinner hours where she was capable of joining them and their decision. 

Perhaps, it would've been a logical decision to notify them of her visit ahead of time, but the forced visit was a perfect way to get them to let her stay because it would be very improper for them to just leave her to her own devices without a proper place to stay. This way, they would only be able to show her the best hospitality available at the time. If not, she could declare war and call this an act of violence were something to happen to her. 

Zelda didn't know what the demons were going to plan, but hopefully it was something that both of them could work with. 

Having not put on any make up, she wasn't afraid to chew and bite on her bottom lip a bit nervously. She was careful not to break the skin, but it still didn't matter because her younger brother Sheik took notice.

"Zelda stop. We've been over this! Biting your lips will make them bleed, a queen shouldn't shed their royal blood just because of a little wound such as a bite." Sheik warned, having always been uptight about how specific roles should act. It was an effect of having been mostly raised by Impa, their governess and guardian. 

Zelda just rolled her eyes and kept nibbling.  "Brother, I am not biting hard enough to shed any blood. Please stop hovering over everything I do." 

But sure enough, as the door gently swung open with a small creak, Zelda bit just hard  enough to break the skin as a well known flamboyant demon lord stepped through the door: Ghirahim. The taste of iron crept into her mouth and she just licked the tiniest amount of blood away before standing to meet her host. 

The sandy haired brunette left her gloved hands tenderly folded in front of her hair before she lifted her right hand in the formal action of shaking hands. With a kind, fake smile she uttered, "Lord Ghirahim, pleasure to meet you once again. I hope that we can establish a friendship for the future of both of our people." 

Ghirahim bent down into a bow, and with his right hand gingerly held the Hyrulean princess's hand in his own. He pressed a soft kiss onto the back of her gloved hand before standing back up to his full height. "I truly hope for the same, your majesty." 

He walked over to the door exiting the room and opened it, holding it for her and gestured for her to leave. "Without further a do, I can now show you and your escort to your temporary quarters."

Sheik cleared his throat excessively and corrected the demon with a glare. His elder sister also did her past by sending Sheik a glare as soon as he opened his mouth. " _Brother_. I'm her brother."

Ghirahim's fake smile faltered and turned into a small frown. "Ah yes,  _deepest apologizies._ I shall escort you and your _brother_ to your temporary quarters." 

**~ • ~**

As they walked down the hall following Ghirahim to where they would be staying, Zelda and her brother hung back a few feet to talk privately. They stayed close enough behind so their actions didn't look suspicious, but far enough that Sheik's loud whispering wouldn't be heard. At least  what they thought wouldn't be heard. 

Zelda frowned, "I don't see the big issue here, brother. He seems fine to me. Besides, He's a demon, there are going to be some things off about him. Everyone here will have something off about them."

"But Zelda!" Sheik hissed. "I don't think he can be trusted. Everything about this seems wrong. They're being too kind! What if they're playing some kind of— _oomph!_ "

The group rounded a corner and Sheik bumped into Ghirahim right away, who was stopped and holding a door open with a unsettling innocent smile. "Sorry to interupt your majesty, we've arrived. Your brother will be staying exactly two doors down across the hall. I apologize for the inability to have your rooms together, but the room next door is currently in the process of being cleaned and redone. If the room is finished before your stay is over, I'll send for someone to help you move your belongings, however that is quite unlikely. Dinner is in three hours, please feel free to make yourselves at home and use any materials placed within your rooms as needed for your comfort."

Zelda politely gave a small bow and thanked Ghirahim for everything he's done so far and let him take his leave. Only once the demon had disappeared around the corner and down the corridor did Zelda pull Sheik into the room and shut the door behind her. 

"Could you have been any louder?" She grumbled. "Hylia, I think anyone in the general area would've been able to hear that Sheik. What were you thinking?!"

The younger blond stomped over to a wooden chair resting beside a desk and crossed his arms and one leg over the other. "Oh, I don't know Zelda! Your safety? Everything that could go wrong just because we weren't totally prepared for anything? For all we know, this entire thing could just be a trap waiting to happen, and by the time we trigger it  _you wouldn't have noticed_ until last minute!" 

She visibly frowned with an audible sigh. The young queen noted everything that had been said, then pushed it back into her thoughts to go through later. Zelda slowly uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides until she walked over and rested her right, now ungloved hand on her little brother's shoulder. With a gentle squeeze, and a sympathetic look she spoke softly. 

"Sheik . . . While I do understand your concerns I simply cannot let them possibly interfere with this treaty. It's not that I don't believe in what you've got to say, you have absolutely every reason to, but I need your cooperation with this, brother. Please keep concerns to yourself quietly until I find a reason to express them." She pulled away, feeling Sheik holding both of her hands. His slightly callused fingertips brushed lightly against her own, soft fingertips. Skin on skin contavt with one hand and not the other felt quite odd, but she tolerated it for the tender moment. With a smile, she continued. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

He just groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can. But only because it's you, Zel."

"Great, thank you." With a small peck on the forehead, she helped him to his feet and walked him to the door. "Get some rest, I love you. See you at dinner, alright?"

"Mhm."

He walked down across the hall, two doors down to his own room and entered before closing the door behind him with a quite ' _click."_

The Queen closed her door, locked it, and spent the next thirty minutes in a hot bath relaxing before dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Zelda in this story takes after Twilight Princess Zelda with the tall stature, hair, and more Queenly look.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghirahim returned to his chambers to find Link no longer sleeping, but rather in the bathroom finishing up from a hot bath. The bed was neatly made with the pillows placed in their original positions. It was like he'd never even slept there in the first place. 

Link always made the bed or took care of any chores if needed around the room. He'd often clean, dust, or organize things. Ghirahim usually didn't have time, so the younger male took the time to take care of that for the demon, giving him less things to do for the day. Ghirahim truly appreciated the act, and he was glad that it provided Link with something to do, ensuring that he wasn't bored. Sure, there were a lot of books and and things to do, but after a while everything had already been done that was possible. Link had even taken his sweet time reading almost every book in Ghirahim's library before he'd messed up and deliberately disobeyed one of the basic rules set for him, so he'd have to go back, recap, and continue on the process of reading everything. But he couldn't without his vision. Until then, Link would just have a little patience. 

When Ghirahim walked into the bathroom to see if Link was there, he found the blond with a towel wrapped around his waist while he was standing at the sink, squeezing the remaining water out of his hair. Ghirahim knocked softly at the door frame to let Link know he was there and he came up behind the boy with a towel and a brush. 

Link smiled softly and rest his own hand on Ghirahim's with a quick squeeze, which rested on his left shoulder. Ghirahim leaned in to give a little peck on Link's cheek. 

"Hm, you smell nice. Which soaps did you use today?" Ghirahim asked as he took the brush and started to detangle Link's now mid-back length hair. 

He looked towards the mirror to see what Link had to respond. Removing his hand, he signed,  _"That lavender one, don't remember what the name is."_

"Ah, that is a nice one." Ghirahim said, putting the brush down and went to leave, but Link's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Yes?"

Link brought his hand back towards his hair, and made a braiding motion, without actually braiding his hair. 

Ghirahim laughed a bit. "You want _me_ to do your hair? Skychild, you always do a much better job than I do, and I can only do one thing."

Link only nodded eagerly with a small blush appearing on his face. " _People tell me it looks pretty, so it looks good. And . . .I like it when you do it."_

"Alright, Skychild." Ghirahim took his place standing behind Link again and pulled open a draw to drag a series of hair pins and ties. He grabbed all of Link's hair and split it into two sections. After, he took a small piece from one side and moved it towards the other section. Then he repeated the move on the remaining side. He made the fishtail braid down until the base of Link's neck. He tied everything together loosely and started to wrap a piece or hair around the ponytail at his neck. "There. How does that feel?"

" _Excellent, thank you."_

Ghirahim quickly kissed his head and walked out to where the closet was and hung up his mantle. He shed the tight white spandex clothing and dumped it into the hamper for the clothing to be washed later. He then picked out black and red evening attire and slipped on the slacks and quickly put on and tucked in his shirt. He buttoned up a red waistcoat and a black dress jacket over it. He left it unbuttoned. 

He was ready to leave for the dinner, but there was still a bit of time before it was actually ready. He left the closet light on and walked out to the standing mirror against the wall near the dresser. He brushed out his hair and restyled the stray white hairs so they laid in the same direction ad the rest. He sprayed a small amount of hair spray on to the top to keep the stray hairs down. 

"Link," Ghirahim called to the blond. "Dear, will you be joining me tonight?" 

A happy hum came from the doorway of the bathroom as Link stepped out into the actual bedroom. The towel was still around Link's waist as he walked over to where the closet was and felt his way through the different outfits he had in is possession. 

His fingers stroked across a very familiar silk-like fabric, and he instantly knew which outfit it was. He grabbed it with a smile amd changed into it. The top was a black half tube tank with no straps. It was tight enough around the chest and just above the ribs that it stayed put. Connected to the top as "sleeves" were two pure gold arm bands left unnattachted from the tank. Sewn into the gold was the silky part of the fabric. The basic undertone being a turquoise and the color that shone differently in another angle from the other was a purple-like magenta. Together, the colors brightened up the top. The pants were a simple purple patterened sirwal with a couple scarves of the same material as the sleeves tied together as a belt. They were black, just like the tank portion of the top. 

The gerudo style garb was easily Link's favorite. He had many other various styles of clothing, all with different amounts skin being revealed. This one, was one of the more revealing outfits, even though it was really just his abdomen and shoulders being shown, but the difference was that he was able to wear it in public without feeling too .  . . slutty. 

He had more revealing outfits, but he'd never dare wear them publically.

Once he was finished getting dressed, he quickly strode over to a jewelry box on a large vanity and grabbed a light blue saphire circlet and slipped it into place on his forehead, and under parts of his hair, making sure not to mess up the braid Ghirahim had done. 

He turned on the chair, and remained sitting. He lifted his hands and signed that he was ready to leave whenever. 

Ghirahim smiled and quickly finished straightening up, and held out his arm for Link to slip his arm into before leading their way out of their quarters and quietly shutting the door behind them. 

 


End file.
